1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for locking objects in place. More specifically, the invention relates to a device and method for locking all terrain vehicles in place.
2. Prior Art
For owners of all terrain vehicles, as well as other types of small, mobile objects, a common problem is preventing theft of these objects. Generally, these movable objects are too large or too cumbersome to be placed in a garage or other protected area. Many owners simply leave these object in their yards, believing they will not be stolen. However, thieves often walk right in and steal the objects, and in the case of all terrain vehicles, the thieves just drive off with no trace. Obviously, efforts such as chaining the objects are not effective because thieves can simply cut the chains or pick the locks because of the easy access to the locking apparatus.